<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Old Walls Will Never Be the Same by alistoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951815">These Old Walls Will Never Be the Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney'>alistoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewatch codas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode Coda: s01e03, Fighting, Gen, Parabatai Angst, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re supposed to be a team, the three of them, and right now they’re acting like anything but one.</p><p>Or Izzy during the last scene of 1.03</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewatch codas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5 Years of Shadowhunters Coda Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Old Walls Will Never Be the Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as part of the malec discord server rewatch of the show. It is no surprise that I went for the sibling feels hahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy walks away when Jace raises his voice at Alec. She’s had just about enough of it. She can tell Jace regrets it as soon as he’s done it, but he doesn’t apologize. </span>
</p><p>Alec walks away from him and Izzy sighs. </p><p>
  <span>They’re both so difficult. </span>
</p><p>When Alec walks by her, Izzy reaches out and stops him by the arm. </p><p>
  <span>He stiffens under her touch and Izzy is startled to find that it looks like he might be blinking back tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec,“ she says quietly without even meaning to. </span>
</p><p>It closes whatever hole into Alec’s emotion Izzy had been able to see through. He closes off so suddenly and effectively that Izzy is almost unsure if she’d imagined the anguish that had been there not even a second ago.</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it, Izzy,” he says forcefully, tugging his arm from her grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No—“ she starts but Alec is already walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy pushes down her frustration and stares after his retreating back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell had everything gone so wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy can’t quite figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is that has caused the gaping rift that is forming between Alec and Jace. It seems like Clary is the catalyst. The way Jace looks at her. The way </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks at Jace looking at Clary. </span>
</p><p>Sometimes Izzy’s heart breaks for her big brother. </p><p>But Izzy isn’t sure this is just jealousy. Alec has been harboring his crush on Jace since they were preteens. He’s seen Jace with lots of other girls before Clary. And Jace and Alec have fought plenty of time before too. It’s never broken them like this.</p><p>
  <span>Jace has never yelled at Alec like that before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy hates it. She hates seeing the two people she loves most in the world fight each other. She hates feeling like she needs to pick a side. They’re supposed to be a team, the three of them, and right now they’re acting like anything but one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pauses at the edge of the roof for a half second. As if he’s waiting for someone to stop him. Izzy has already tried, so he isn’t waiting for her. They both know Jace is too stubborn to apologize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec waits for something he knows isn’t going to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy watches him activate a rune and then jump off the roof. She sighs again and then turns back to look at Jace, who stands with his arms crossed, purposely not looking in the direction that Alec had walked away. Izzy wishes she knew what was going through his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy stands between Jace and the increasing distance between him and Alec. She feels like there’s something awfully symbolic about it. Of what she isn’t sure. All she knows is that the three of them; whatever the hell it is that keeps them bound together, it’s falling to pieces around them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!!</p><p>Comments and Kudos seriously keep me going!</p><p>You can find me here<br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com">lightwormsiblings</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1">alistoney1</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>